The Man of Destruction
Overview In , Sigma battles against Reikoku for the first attempt. Will he fail, or prevail. Chapter One Family Values Sigma stood in a field, surrounded by Zetsu clones. "Sigma these clones are different. The have kekkei genkai from others as well." Zetsu stated as his army had Sigma surrounded. Escape was impossible, so a fight would surely arouse. Sigma's eye changed into that of the Sharingan. "Bring it." Honey stood on the sidelines, as she watched her husband get ready. "CHARGE" The clones charged at Sigma and he was able to dismantle over 30 of them in under a minute. "100 left Zetsu?" Sigma asked mocking Zetsu. "Hmph" A large Zetsu grew from the growing. "Pfft, ive Takemono down, this is mere child's play." Sigma channeled his power to the Chakra Threads, using the threads, to pull the beast. With his other hand he channeled chakra to his palm , when his hand to mechanized assaul. He led out a small ball, that travelled. From the ground rose a wooden dome, that covered the orb, the orb then exploded inside the dome. "Ha, that won't work Sigma!" Zetsu was still coming towards him. A split second before, Sigma drew Samehada from his back, and sliced right through the large Zetsu. "Its over." Sigma turned around, and noticed, a Zetsu body began to reconnect. "Isn't that easy Sigma." Sigma dropped Samahada, and picked the Gunbai from his back, and smacked Zetsu with enough strength sending his back. Though Zetsu was ready, "Wood Release: Palm Tree Technique" A numerous amount of wood began to rush at Sigma. Sigma, was to now think on his toes. His eyes shinied from the bright sun, and using his, he warped the wood away. "Sigma, I think we're done for the day." Honey walked inside the house first. Sigma began to make his way, when Zetsu pulled his arm. "Brace yourself" Sigma then continued inside the house, Honey was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. She then threw a pic of a kunoichi on the table. "Who's she?" She asked, the a look on her face, that resembled that of a person who'd lacked a soul. "Looks familiar, saw her at the Yam a bar a few times." He chuckled. "These things aren't funny Sigma. We have two children, and you want go out and cheat?!" Sigma glared at Honey, "I need some air." He began to walk to the door, but Honey acted quickly and used her wood to suppress him. "You won't escape this conversation like all the other ones we 'attempt' to have Sigma Kaiser Uchiha!" Sigma could now tell she was serious, and from the stairs, he could see little Iris peeping. "Very well then my dear. Let's keep calm." Honey released the technique, and made a chair with her wood. Next she used a branch to push him into the chair, holding him down. "Now, I'll make this brief and short." Naidō appeared. "Not at the moment Naidō. Now Sigma, I will ask this one and only question. Is it this family, or your other 'people'." Sigma looked at Honey, and exclaimed. "I'm unsure at this moment." Honey face lacked expression, and she counter answered. "Very well then, you won't be able to stay here, until the decision is made." Using her wood, she lifted Sigma and put him outside. Once he was out, the wood was gone, Sigma stood up and began to walk. "Shit." Again Naidō came from his shoulder, "Are you okay Sigma?" Sigma's eyes were innocent, but his conscious wasn't. "I can't believe...I got put out of my own house." Chapter Two Reikoku the God Sigma ventured through the forest, though was able to smell the distorted chakra of some else. "Sigma Uchiha, I've been looking for you." Stated a soft voice, that came from the woods. Naidō emerged from Sigma's shoulder, showing only it's head. "Exactly who are you?" Sigma asked, as he drew his Sword from it's sheath. "Reikoku." The man coldly stated, as if his name was a curse itself. "But I'm here for a more reasonable approach, I want the power that's inside you." Reikoku, walked from the shadows. He was extremely tall man, those who look at him will most certainly look up. His black hair is almost intimidating it goes far enough to scare crows. He has a body built for fighting, which could possibly make Zeus cower. Sigma quickly began to weave hand seals, "Fire Release: Wildfire Devastation!" A wave of flames, shot towards Reikoku at a speed no normal man would dodge. Reikoku held his hand out, ultimately absorbing the technique. Sigma used that chance as a distraction, he split his body into black eagles. "Hm...he vanished, as a diversion." Behind him the eagles began to form back into himself. "Behind you." Sigma hand his sword pointing towards the back of Reikoku. "So? What are you waiting on?" Though, Sigma hadn't cause it, Reikoku in-fact placed his Killing Intent on him. "So, will you give it to me or not?" Sigma looked at the man. "I guess not." Reikoku elbowed Sigma in his gut, and led up with a kick to Sigma's face, knocking him through the tree. Naidō came out fully, and caught Sigma. "Thanks Naidō" Sigma then stood up to his feet. "Come on now, Sigma." Sigma's eye transformed into that of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Amaterasu." Reikoku's body was instantly engulfed in the black flames. Sigma began to pant heavily, and his breath was out. Reikoku appeared behind Sigma, with a dragon of mud sticking it's head out. "Basic replacement technique Sigma..." The dragon let out a fierce bullet, sending Sigma in the opposite direction. Sigma's body was covered in scars. Sigma began to slowly stand to his feet, and his full on Susanoo took form. "I'll crush you." Sigma's susnanoo swung it's blade at Reikoku. "You aren't allowed to walk around just attacking me. Declaring my power." Sigma shouted, swinging the blade again, but this time Reikoku dodged it. "Sigma, you know how it goes. You should go ahead and give up the power. Unless you wish to suffer the fate of Tsuna Uchiha." When hearing Reikoku's words, Sigma's Susanoo began to fade away. "Sigma, what are you doing." "I see you can't bear those words." "Let me out...." Sigma stood in his subconscious, looking at a gate. He then began walking towards the tag that was placed on it. Outside, Sigma's body began to transform. "Ahh there we go!" Reikoku shouted, as he approached the beast. Sigma, who was the beast, looked at Reikoku. "Eight Tails?" Sigma then let out a loud roar. Reikoku didn't care, he continued to approach him, but at a point he got to close. Sigma let out a loud shockwave, the shockwave was loud enough to send Reikoku into the trees. Suddenly the beast let out a numerous amount of bombs aiming towards Reikoku's direction. Reikoku would began to dodge them all with ease, but Sigma hadn't allowed it. arms grew from Sigma's jinchuriki form, and grabbed Reikoku throwing him to the ground. He then began to punch Reikoku consistantly. He used the opportunity to get behind Sigma. Touching his back, Reikoku was able to stop Sigma from using his beasts' power, and Sigma slowly returned to his natural state. At which he contained a numerous amount of bruises. "Secret Technique: Mist Rain" It suddenly began to rain and Sigma began to be drained of his chakra. After a while, Sigma began to loose his conscious. "Exactly who are you?" He faintly stated, taking his last words. Reikoku walked up to him..."Reikoku, the God of Destruction." Sigma then passed out, from chakra shortage.